thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150306202853
The lights in the building suddenly go out as I hold the bullet case. Something is wrong. I pocket the casing and head down into the circular corridor. All the overhead lights are off, the only light coming from the moon in the sky through the glass walls. What's happened? My first thought is that this is an attack of some kind, but i can't hear any sounds of fighting, nor can I see any frantic movements outside. I try to remember what this floor is for. Comms if my memory serves me well, I'll see if there's anyone else in there. I head round to the door, looking to do in, but realise something at the last second. All the doors are electronically operated, there's no way I can force my way through those hydraulic seals. Damn it. I press my ear against the door and hear very faint voices on the other side. There are people in there, but I'm not getting through to them. I take a step back and think. This place must have backup generators, why aren't they being fired up? This is very strange. A thought occurs to me. My TDC. It has a listening device on it. I'm sure it has everything on it to be honest. I pull it from my pocket, trying to remember how to work the stupid thing. After a few minutes of searching I find the right option, some speaker thing emerging from the device. I press it against the door and activatee the signal. The vocies on the other side suddenly are audible from the TDC. I am officially a genius. "...can understand it looks like a cyber attack sir. The diagnositics say they've been at it for a few hours at least, I'm not sure how it went unnoticed until now." "How far did they get?" I recognise it instantly as Cross's voice. "Through the majority of the firewalls, the alarm was sounded when they reached the classified firewall though. Those security systems were meant to stop any cyber strike." "We're not dealing with an ordinary attack. This will be a mutant's work. Any Idea where the source of the attack was?" "Central hub are struggling sir. Whoever it is has hidden their position well, but they should have it to within a 10 mile radius soon they say." "Do better, whoever it was is too powerful to be ignored. They took down our firewalls godammit. Is the classified intel intact?" "Central hub believes so sir, but they think that the hackers gained access to recrruitment lists, weapon shipments, mutant profiles, base locations, too much to be comfortable with. The classified projects shouldn't have been discovered though." "Small mercies. That mutant, Nano, she can control some kind of technology. She is likely to be behind this." "Central hub have the location as best they can get sir. The area incorperates Manhattan and 5 mile radius of the land and sea around it." "Inform the East Coast base asap, Brooke and her team can track them down. When can we turn the power back on?" "Central hub is trying to reinstall the firewalls but if this is anything to go by then that won't hold the hacker. Until that time we are without power to computers and the database." "Can we restore the lighting and lifts at the evry least?" "I think so sir, they'll have that up and running in a few more minutes." "Good. I need to speak with the Colonel immediatley." "Yes sir, but I would not ad..." My TDC suddenly shuts off. Damn, the battery has run out. Of all the possible times it could have happened... But at least I know what happened now. So Quantum has been attacked by mutants. I can't help but smile at this. Somehow I don't think it was Nano, I'm not sure she's even aware Quantum exists. No, I imagine there's someone else trying to screw us over. I'd quite like to meet them. I don't think I could get away with going to Manhattan though. Damn. I've got nothing else to do but wait until the power is restored, so I head over to the lifts and lean against the wall. I take out the bullet casing. 'Ghost' engraved on the side. It's not hard to figure it it's some kind of message from him, but why a bullet casing, and a sniper round at that. Sniper round... Surfer? It could make sense, if anyone could go unnoticed as an assassin it would be ghost. but would he have killed Surfer. I wish I knew the answer. But for now at least, I have to assume he knows the killer, if he isn't the shooter himself. The lights suddenly flicker on, and the whir of the lift becomes audible. That was pretty quick. High tech building I guess. I turn around to the lift doors as they open up. The lift isn't empty though, someone is in it. "Zoe?"